bleachonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Xander
Xander '''is aa . Appearance Human Xander has white skin and short white hair along with a muscular and tone body form. Arrancar Xander got White skin and short white hair, He got Black war painting under both of his blue whiteish eyes, He also got a piece of a hollow mask on the left of his forehead, He's muscular and thin. He got his sword on his back, He normally stands straight up down. He goes around with a white robe and sandals. Personality Human He was nice and gentle, he was normally help-full Arrancar Xander is smart and careless for other then his friends, He stay calm and wont bother with "Needless things", He isn't showing much feeling and toughs for others.. He wouldn't kill anyone that's helpless and would rather let his team mates finish them off instead, He likes to go around with his friends and chill around, He hates when people talk loud or being rude. He is manipulative and likes to "Trick people", He's all so a person who normally goes in the back of his team mates "Guarding them". History History Part 1 Xander was a normal boy, who lived on the street.. He got abandoned by his family as a baby, He was a poor boy, who usually stole stuff on the local marked, To survive. He had dirty clothes and had shelter in a dark street corner, Xander lived in the shadows.. but he was smart and found out different methods to find food and water to survive. A normal day for Xander normally was wake up get food and help other broke kids in the neighborhood. One day Xander wanted to explore.. He wanted to explore the hole world and see different cultures and religions, maybe even get the chance to see the royal kingdoms in each country. Xander packed his bags with loads off food, He had been on the marked and stolen loads of food, He also got some blankets and a cloak. Xanders started walking from his home land and down to the neighbor country wish lied south of his home land, He didn't know anything about what he was going to see.. He got to the country and the first thing he saw was a big castle, It was the royal castle of the country's leader.. Xander tough this was awesome until he saw a little broke girl, He became sad of thinking about how poor the little girl was and he walked over to her place, He said to her: "Hello little girl, Are you hungry?" as he took up some bread from his bag, The girl looked up on him with a sad face and nodded.. Xander gave the little girl the bread as he smiled and said "Here you go, Eat this" The girl slowly reached the bread, as she took it in her hands, and ripped of a piece and ate it. Xander had to continue his adventure and told the girl "I have to go.. Whats your name?" as he smiled at her, The girl replied "Ina.." as she started crying out "Don't leave me!", Xander sayd to her "Don't worry, you can come with me, My name is Xander" as he crouched down to let her sit on his back, Ina jumped on and they left the castle.. They traveled down trough a country an they hit ed a big ocean, Xander knew he couldn't swim over to the other side so he decided to go west, They walked and walked, until they found a shelter where they decided to spend a few days.. They stayed there for a while, until Xander one day suddenly noticed that Ina was gone, He searched everywhere around the shelter for her, but there was none Ina there. Xander fell down on knee crying as he had lost the most important thing in his life, He decided to keep on with his adventure. A few miles away from the shelter he left, Xander found this beautiful open area with white flowers everywhere, It was a big rock in the middle of the area and on the rock there was a dark flag, as Xander walked towards the flag. He spotted this big castle in the Horizon. Xander started to think about his whole life as a cold freeze air hit ed his face it was a Hollow.. Xander could feel something coming close to him as he suddenly started flying in the air, He got thrown long up and fell hard down again and died from the fall. Xander opened his eyes, He was in Hueco Mundo, He looked around itwas a desert and a big castle, he woundred where he was, he didn't remember the death, only standing there thinking, and then he raised up.. and started walking towards a big castle.. Plot Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō '''Eafurai (エアフライ) (Kanji): < > *'Resurrección:': Eafurai (エアフライ), Kanji) Kaze o shōkan 風を召喚 (Means summon wind) -This ability summons a massive amount of wind.. (Xander normaly starts with this Ability in his fights) U~indokatto ウィンドカット (Means Wind Cut) -This ability sends a sharp wave of wind in high speed towards the target, (It can't be dodged at all if your level is under lieutenant) Kaze no hogo 風の保護 (Means Wind Protection) -This ability makes wind protect Xander (If someone attack it they might get hurt) Kaze no tatsumaki 風の竜巻 (Means Wind Tornado) -This Ability makes a Wind Tornado around the target and traps them inside, They can jump out (but if their low level that's going to rip them apart in a few seconds) Trivia Quotes “Everything you can imagine is real.” "I spoke my feelings to the flower. I never intended to hurt the world." "If you are hungry , eat." "You wouldn't know unless you Tried" "People die if they are killed" Battles & Events